Kuroshitsuji High, Where Lovers Meet
by UndertakerLove
Summary: Ciel just started his first day at High School, and so far he hates it. Though he meets a teacher who intrigues him, and that teacher is Sebastian Michaelis. CielXSebastian, AlanXEric, WillXGrell, maybe some more ; Please review!
1. Chapter 1: First Day, Worst Day

Kuroshitsuji High

Main Student: Ciel Phantomhive

Ciel's Antagonist: Alois Trancy

Ciel's Best Friend: Lizzy

Other Students: Mey-rin, Baldroy, Finnian,the triplets, and Soma.

P.E. Teacher: Eric Slingby

Science Teacher: Alan Humphries

Math: Will Spears

Drama: Grell Sutcliff

Social Studies: Ronald Knox

Language Arts: Sebastian Michaelis

Nurse: Madame Red

Cook: Agni

Principal: Ash

Vice Principal: Angela

Chapter 1: First Day, Worst Day

Ciel Phantomhive tightened his eyepatch as Principal Ash handed him his class schedule. He sighed, _first day of school, how bad could it be?_ He looked at his schedule, P.E. was his first class. Ciel hated any type of physical activity, due to his horrible case of asthma. He scowled and made his way towards the gym.

"Why hello there!" Ciel turned and saw a tall man in a black tux. He had emerald green eyes and long wavy blonde hair, "You in my class?"

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but the man already snatched his class schedule. He adjusted his small blue shades and smiled widely, "So you are! Ciel…" he looked through the paper, "Aw! Ciel Phantomhive! Nice to meet you , I am your P.E. Teacher, call me Mr. Slingby!"

"He-hello Mr. Slingby." Ciel mumbled, as Mr. Slingby gave him his schedule back. He stared at the man. _He's a P.E. teacher, yet he's wearing a tux. _He followed the teacher into the gym, the place already stanched with the mixed scent of sweat and girl's perfume. He coughed; the smell was already affecting his asthma.

"Well boy!" Mr. Slingby opened the door to his left, "Here's the boy's locker room, and this is the combination to your locker!" he said as he handed him a small piece of paper, "Don't tell anyone your combo!" he waved and closed the door.

Ciel looked at the paper, _Locker 49, 13-35-15. _He walked around, going down the numbers. _46, 47, 48…._Ciel stopped and looked at his locker. He dialed the combination and swung the door open. He tried to jam his multiple books and supplies into the small, tight-fitted locker.

"Woo-hoo~" Ciel heard as he slammed his locker shut, and turned around. In front of him was a small blonde boy, with sky blue eyes and tight purple…..booty shorts. _Is this guy gay or something?_ Ciel's eyes twitched, this sight disturbed him very much, "My name is Alois Trancy, what's yours?"

"C-ciel Phantomhive" Ciel muttered, _yup, definitely gay. _Ciel quickly stepped away, but the gay brat grabbed his arm.

"Ciel Phantomhive! Wooo~ I have been trying to meet you this WHOLE time!" Alois hugged him tightly, knocking the breath straight out of him.

"What do you want?" Ciel scowled as he pulled him off, and pushed him to the ground.

"WHAT do I want?" Alois stopped and thought to himself; "I want your affection, why don't we be great friends?" he got up and whispered in Ciel's ear, "Maybe even BEST friends."

Ciel trembled and elbowed the bootyshort looser in the stomach, "Leave me alone, you disgust me."

"Wait! I will have you Phantomhive! You will be mine!" he heard him shout as Ciel left the locker room.

_Creep._


	2. Chapter 2: A Blonde with an Arm

Chapter 2: Blonde with an arm

"Okay kids! Into your groups, everyone!" Mr. Slingy shouted as the kids quickly scrambled into groups of 4.

He looked at his group of four. There was the booty short freak, a creepy blonde girl, and a red haired girl with a funny accent.

"We will be playing volleyball in your groups of four!" Mr. Slingby pointed at Ciel's group, "You guys are against this group." He pointed towards another group of 4. There was a tall, muscular boy with spikey dirty blonde hair. The second was a small boy with light blonde hair, pulled back by bright red bobby pins. The 3rd boy has light brown skin, with long wavy purple hair tied back with a golden band. The last one had dark purple hair, and bright red eyes. The team looked intimidating enough.

The girl with the curly blonde hair got up and shouted to the red haired girl," Let's go Mey-rin! We can do this!"

Mey-rin adjusted her thick round glasses, "Y-yes! We can definitely do this Lizzy!"

Lizzy and Mey-rin took their places in the front row, leaving Ciel and Alois to take over the back.

"I want to serve first~!" Alois squealed and skipped to the left side of the back. He grabbed the volleyball, and he suddenly became very serious, "It's time to kick some butt!"

Alois threw the ball in the air, and with a swift jump, the ball was slammed into the other side of the court. The other team stared, wide-eyed and opened mouthed. Even Ciel was impressed, _so this brat isn't entirely useless. _

"Go Alois!" Lizzy ran up to the boy and hugged him tightly, "That serve was awesome!"

"Get off of me, or I will kill you."Alois's usual bright eyes were now full of shadow and darkness, he was quiet scary. Lizzy quickly jumped away in fright, and scooted back behind Mey-rin.

"Point!" Mr. Slingby blew his whistle and tossed Alois the ball, "That was one heck of a serve kid, nice job!"

"Why _thank you _Mr. Slingby~!" Alois winked at the teacher and posed, a hint of red tinted the gym teacher's cheeks. Mr. Slingby laughed and placed his hand on Alois's head.

"You're a cute one aren't you?" the teacher bent down, so he was face-to-face to Alois, "Remind me of a certain someone." Mr. Slingby's mind looked as if it was wandering, and a soft smile planted on his face, "Well anyways, hurry up and serve boy! We only have…"

Mr. Slingby was cut off by a loud bell, and the students scurried out of the gym and to the locker rooms. Alois laughed and the gym teacher blushed even harder. Ciel rolled his eyes and went into the boy's locker room and to his locker. He got his stuff and turned to see Alois right behind him.

"Hey Ciel, do you think my serve was good?" Alois grinned, waiting for his reply.

"Y-yes, it was quite good." Ciel hated to admit it, but the kid had a good arm.

"Yay! I'm so happy!" Alois jumped up and down, "So what do you have for your next class?"

Ciel looked down at his schedule, "I have science with Mr. Humphries."

"Great! Same here! Maybe we could be lab partners?" the blonde twirled around, and disappeared out the locker room door.

_You wish. _


	3. Chapter 3: Science Partners

Chapter 3: Science Partners

_Room Number 53, _Ciel opened the door to find Mr. Slingby and another man, with short, neat brown hair and round small glasses. _Probably Mr. Humphries, _Ciel thought. He inspected the classroom, 8 rows of tables, with 2 seats. Each table was covered with massive amounts of science equipment, beakers, chemicals, you name it.

"Ah, why ain't it Ciel Phantomhive!" Ciel turned his head towards the voice, coming from Mr. Slingby, "You have Science now, hm? Well it's a good thing you're being taught by the best of the best!"

"Come on Eric, I'm not that great!" Mr. Humphries turned red.

"Have some more confidence in yourself Alan!" Eric laughed and grabbed the science teacher's shoulder.

Alan's face blushed deeply and smiled, "Well, E-eric, my class is starting soon so I will meet with you after school!"

"See yah!" Eric grinned and waved as he left the classroom. Ciel turned to see the rest of the students making their way to the classroom.

"Settle down class!" Mr. Humphries clapped as the class quieted down, "Before you take you seats you will be assigned lab partners!" Mr. Humphries pushed his glasses up as he started to read names off his clip board, "Mr. Baldroy will be partners with Mr. Soma, Mr. Alois will be partners with , Mr. Finnian will be with Ms. Elizabeth, and Mr. Ciel will be with Ms. Mey-rin. Please take your seats with your partners."

Ciel smirked as he saw Alois glaring at Mey-rin for being his lab partner. He was glad to not get Alois, but didn't know if Mey-rin was the best substitute. Ciel thought the girl was to hyper and clumsy, _hopefully she won't break anything. _

"It's a great pleasure to have you as meh lab partner Ciel!" Mey-rin smiled and took her seat, "You must be pretty smart, I'm pretty good at science too, yes I am!"

_Wow, the way she talks really gets to me…..it's so…. _

"ANNOYING!" Ciel blurted out, and quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"Ehh?" Mey-rin's mouth gapped and her happy expression turned sad and gloomy, "I-I'm sorry for being annoying…."

"It's not like that!" Ciel stood up from his seat, "I'm really-"

"Ciel Phantomhive! Please, quiet down and pay attention to the lesson!" Mr. Humphries yelled as Ciel slowly sat back in his seat.

_Great, now the teacher hates me, something is telling me I'm not going to have a great school year after all. _


	4. Chapter 4: Falling to Math Class

Chapter 4: Falling to math class

"Ciel!" Mey-rin ran up to the door where Ciel was leaving to his next class, "Th-thanks for apologizing to meh! I'm sorry if my voice is like this, it annoys dem other people too."

"It's okay, just don't talk too much." Ciel waved and left the classroom. _So next class is math, with Mr. Spears. _

Ciel awkwardly smiled as he saw that math was his next class subject, he had always been good in math, so maybe this class would make his day a bit happier. On his way there, he saw a tall man, with slick black hair and deep red eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off him, something about him made this man so interesting. Blushing, he quickly turned to face away from him, but he tripped on one of his untied shoelaces.

"Ahhhhh!" Ciel shouted as the books flew out of his hands to the floor and he started to fall as well. He quickly shut his eyes, ready to feel the pain of his face hitting against the floor. But, he didn't fall. He opened his eyes and stared at the floor. He felt something, a hand, pulling him up by his waist. He turned his head to find that same man, with black hair and red eyes, carrying him in his arms.

"Are you okay?" his voice was gentle, yet it pierced him like a knife.

"Y-yes." Ciel stuttered as he was got up into a standing position. The man handed him his books.

"That's good, be careful where you walk next time!" He smiled as the bell rang.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" he turned and ran down the hallway, "Thank you so much!"

"Wait, you forgot some-!" Ciel heard the man shout behind him as he ran outside the building. _That was so embarrassing! _His faced turned hot and red even though it was cold and rainy outside. He made it to the B building of the school and rushed towards the math room door.

"Mr. Phantomhive, I see that you are late." A tall man with slick black hair and a huge black notebook scoffed as he entered the room.

"I'm sorry; I got lost on my way here." Ciel laughed nervously as he looked around the room for an empty seat.

"Make sure it never happens again." The man glared at him with those similar green irises, which his 1st and 2nd period teachers had too, "Please sit next to Mr. Kadar."

Ciel did not know who Mr. Kadar was, but he guessed it was the purple haired kid, since he was the only one who had an empty seat next to him. He slowly made his way to the desk, set down his things quietly, and looked towards the front of the room.

"My name is Mr. Spears." The math teacher said, his voice was very serious and scary, and seemed to bring chills down the children's spines, "I will be your Geometry teacher for the rest of the year. I do not tolerate students or assignments being late. Is that understood?

"Yes, Mr. Spears." All the children said in unison, knowing that his teacher was the strictest one they have had so far.

"Mr. Spears, may I please use the bathroom?" the guy behind Ciel, whose name was Finnian asked.

Mr. Spears turned his head towards the happy-go-lucky boy and his eyes were so cold Ciel saw Finnian starting to tremble, "No."

_This is probably going to be my worst period today, so long to having fun in math! _He looked towards the board where the math teacher was explaining something that had to do with all the class rules. Staring at the clock, Ciel could not wait for his next class to start.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._


	5. Chapter 5: Drama's Mystical Voice

After all the torture of multiple lectures and rules of the classroom, Ciel was very happy he finally was able to get out of that class. He opened his book to look at his schedule, _please be something good! _He ran his finger down to where 4th period was written down. _Oh god, it can't be!_

"Hey Ciel~!" he heard as he saw Alois looking over his shoulder at his schedule, "Looks like we both have _drama _next!"

Ciel hit his head against the desk in agony, he _despised_ drama, not just that drama was his worst subject, but he was going to have to take it with booty-short boy. He turned his schedule around for the map of the school. _Now where is the theater? There it is. _Ciel pushed his chair back, hitting the blonde boy in the side, got up and walked out of the door.

"Ow, Ciel that hurt!" Alois whined as he grabbed his paining side, "Wai-wait for me!" He turned to his right to see that Ciel was already gone.

Ciel smiled, loving the way he had ditched Alois. He heard music coming from down the hall; he knew that where it was coming from was the theatre. Someone started to sing, it sounded beautiful. He pulled himself towards the angelic voice and found himself at the stage of the theater. There was a large piano where a person with long bright red hair was playing and singing. Ciel sat down and listened; the voice was majestic and calmed him. He opened his eyes as the playing stopped and the piano player got up.

"Ah! Are you a student from my class?" Ciel looked up to see the man that was singing, _he kinda looks like a lady. _

"Um, yeah, are you Mr. Sutcliff?" Ciel asked as the teacher smiled, showing a long array of sharp teeth.

"Oh please! Call me _Mrs. Sutcliff_!" Mr. Sutcliff spun around, "It sound _so _much better~!"

Ciel felt like he had seen this attitude before, _oh yeah, he reminds me of Alois. _The bell rang and the drama teacher jumped off the stage and opened the door to let the other students in.

"My name is Mr. Sutcliff, and I will be your _DRAMA_ teacher!" the man squealed and jumped in the air, "Drama and acting is the best things in the world! Take your seats and we will start today's _LESSON_!"

Ciel sighed and leaned back in his chair, _I no longer like the sound of this teacher's voice._ His mind wandered on what happened at the beginning of the day. He remembered when he tripped that the black haired man said he forgot something. _Was he a teacher? I wonder what I forgot. _He pressed his hand together, and rubbed at his thumb. _Wait, something is missing. _He looked at his empty thumb. _The Phantomhive ring! I must have dropped it when I tripped! _Ciel began to worry; _I really hope I see him again!_

"Ciel, are you okay?" Ciel snapped back to reality as he heard someone's voice, "The bell already rang, but you're just sitting here!"

"Huh, what?" Ciel looked up and saw Mr. Sutcliff frowning and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Were you not paying attention to my whole lesson?" the teacher pouted, "Kids these days are _so _bratty, I just wish all men were like my _Sebas-chan_~"

"No! I was!" Ciel quickly jumped out of his seat and ran towards the doors, "I was just thinking, thanks for the lesson!"

_Oh no! I only have 2 minutes left, I'm probably going to get late to my next class!_


	6. Chapter 6: Social Studies and Group Date

The bell rung through his ears as he entered his next class, Social Studies. He saw the teacher sitting on his desk, surrounded by all the girls in the class.

"Are you Lizzy? You have very pretty blonde hair!" the teacher winked as Lizzy blushed.

"Thank you, Mr. Knox!" she stammered and ran off towards her seat, giggling beside Mey-rin.

_Oh great, now my next teacher is a lady's man. _Ciel dragged himself towards the desk in the very back of the room, since all the girls had taken the front seats. was wearing a tux (like all of his other teachers, besides for Mr. Sutcliff,) had thick black glasses, and dark blonde and black hair. He did have the looks to woo all the ladies.

"Welcome ladies!" he announced happily, "_And_ gentlemen, welcome to Social Studies, where you learn about the history of the world!"

All the guys in the class looked at each other and shook their heads. The girls in the class smiled and gazed at the teacher, squealing and blushing every time he gave them a compliment.

"Well, before we start, I got one great story I got to tell you girls!" the teacher hopped off the desk and went up to the whiteboard, "It all started when all us teachers went out on a group date!"

Ciel watched as Mr. Knox drew 6 small stick figures, representing each teacher in the school. _There's Mr. Slingby, , , Mr. Grell, Mr. Knox, and someone else. _The stick figure looked familiar, _could it be the man who has my ring?_

"You guys must be wondering who this last guy is!" Ronald scribbled a name under each stick figure, "This is Mr. Michaelis, he is your language arts teacher, and you will have him next period. The other teachers you probably already know."

_Yes!_ Ciel cheered silently, _I'll definitely get my ring back!_ Ciel remembered the man's face, his pale white skin, beautiful red eyes, and silky black hair. Ciel smiled, _he's kind of like a dark angel. No, more like a handsome devil_.

"Hey, your name is Ciel right?" Ciel looked back to see the purple-haired kid smiling at him.

"Yes, and yours is…."Ciel paused, trying to remember.

"It's Soma." He said, "This class is so interesting, the stories of these 'group dates'; are so intriguing!"

"Yeah…" Ciel muttered, _how in the world are these stories 'intriguing'? There just plain stupidity to somehow show the girls how awesome Mr. Knox is. _

"You look weak and fragile," Soma explained, "How about I be like your big brother! I'll protect you and take care of you! Isn't that nice?"

"I guess.." Ciel was tired, so he stopped listening. Soma went on and on, and he just agreed with everything he said.

"Great! So I will be your bodyguard, I will be there to pick you up from your dorm every day, and you will teach me the mystical game of chess!" Soma concluded, after Ciel accidently agreed with all these conditions.

"Wait a second!" Ciel shouted as 5th period ended and the bell rang.

"See you in our next class, little brother!" Soma hugged him and left the class room.

_Great, now I have a stalker. Well at least this is the last class of the day. Plus Mr. Michaelis will be our teacher!_


	7. Chapter 7: A Backwards Proposal

Ciel rushed towards the Language Arts room, _I need to get my ring back! _Opening the door, he saw Mr. Michaelis behind his desk, looking at some papers in his hands. The door closed behind Ciel, and Mr. Michealis looked up and at Ciel. He smiled.

"Nice meeting you again, Ciel." His voice completely melted away all the stress from Ciel's mind, "I have something of yours."

The teacher opened his desk door and pulled out the Phantomhive ring. He took Ciel's hand, dropped to one knee, and put the ring through Ciel's finger.

Ciel's face blushed and his body became to heat up, "Th-thank you so much!" Ciel pulled his hand away in embarrassment.

"You are so cute, Ciel." The teacher kissed his hand and stood up as students began to enter the room.

Ciel sat in front of the class, putting a book to his face to cover up his blush. _Mr. Michaelis is so handsome, and he's so sweet and gentle. I'm sure anyone could fall for him. _Ciel's eyes widened as he pulled the book away from his face. _Have I fallen for him? _Ciel quickly slammed his face against his textbook again. _No way! We are both male, and he's a teacher, and I'm a student! But, when he put the ring on my finger, it was as if he was proposing to me…_

"Mr. Phantomhive, could you please read section 1.1 of your textbook, please?" the language arts teacher asked, "I can see that you're really into your book." He winked and chuckled softly.

"Y-yes!" Ciel jumped up from his seat, "Sdrow eht gnisu sgniht tnereffid yletelpmoc owt erapmoc uoy nehw si elimis a." Ciel read the words with confusion, _this doesn't make sense!_

"Your book is backwards, Mr. Phantomhive." said as the whole class bursted out laughing, "Hush down class, mistakes happen all the time. Please re-read ."

"A simile is when you compare two completely different things using the words "like or as." Ciel quickly said and took his seat. _God I'm so embarrassed, I messed up in front of Mr. Michaelis! _

"Good job!" the teacher clapped and grinned, "The class is about to end, so pack up your bags and return to your dorms right as the bell rings. But Mr. Phantomhive, please stay here for a moment. I would like to talk to you."

Ciel nodded, "Y-yes, Mr. Michaelis." He slowly packed his bags, _am I in trouble? Is it because I wasn't paying attention in class?_

The bell rang and Ciel's classmates zoomed out the classroom, excited that they had made it through the first day of school. Ciel stayed in his seat, his hands began to tremble, wondering what his teacher was going to say.

"S-so Mr. Michaelis, did I do something wrong?" Ciel finger tapped against his desk, _why am I becoming so nervous?_

"Are you okay Ciel, this whole classtime you have been acting strange." The teacher leaned against his desk, intimidating Ciel with his dark red eyes.

"I-I'm completely fine, please don't worry about me!" Ciel quickly replied, _I don't want to be a worry to him!_

"I see, well I have something to tell you, _Ciel." _Mr. Michaelis leaned forward on Ciel's desk and ran his hand across his face, "I have taken a large amount of interest in you."

Ciel's faced turned a deep shade of red, "W-what kind of interest?"

The teacher leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."


	8. Chapter 8: A Strong Mistake

Ciel couldn't keep his face straight as he walked down the halls to his dorm. _That's for me to know, and for you to find out. _

"What did he mean by that?" Ciel said to himself, "What kind of interest was he talking about?"

Ciel bit his lip in frustration, _that guy…that guy is just so….ugh! _Ciel could not think of any words to describe him. Looking at his watch, he looked through his binder for his schedule. _My dorm room number should be somewhere on here…_he looked across the page. _Ah, here it is. Dorm Number 5. _Ciel made it to the dorm rooms. The dorm room doors were large wooden doors, painted a pure white. On each door was a gold number, _I need to find the door that says 5. _He looked side to side, _3, 4, here it is, 5!_

"Keys, keys, where did I keep them?" Ciel rumbled through his pockets and took out a single key, and opened the door.

The room was spacious; it had a bed, desk, and a wardrobe. There was a large window, opened widely, causing the sunlight to enter the room. _It's too bright, how annoying. _Ciel stomped towards the window and closed the blinds.

"Oh, Ciel is my new neighbor!" Ciel spun around to see a familiar face.

"Oh, hi Finny." Ciel faked a smile as he stared at the little boy. Finnian, aka Finny, was still wearing the school's uniform, white button-up shirt and gray pants. He wasn't wearing his bobby pins, so his blonde hair fell on his face, making his big green eyes shine. _How does a boy become so pretty? _

"I live in Dorm 6." Finny explained, "It's so great to be neighbors with you Ciel! I hope we become great friends!"

"Y-yeah." Ciel muttered as he began to unpack his first bag. _I guess Finny is better than having Soma or Alois. _

"Hey, do you need help unpacking?" Finny asked, "You still have 3 bags left!"

Ciel wanted to say no, _I want to be alone right now, haven't I had to deal with you people enough? _But he looked around his room, Finny was right; he had _3_ more bags to unpack.

"Fine, you can start on that one." Ciel pointed at one of the bags, "Thanks for the help."

"Oh, it's no deal!" Finny skipped towards to the bag and grabbed the zipper, "I already finished unpacking, and you should come over. My room looks great!"

Ciel nodded as he saw Finny struggling to open the bag.

"It's stuck!" Finny complained as he tugged on the zipper, "Maybe if I use a bit more force…"

Finny pulled as much as he could, and Ciel watched as the zipper _and _the whole top of the suitcase ripped off and flew across the room, and outside the door. Ciel stared in both amazement and anger.

"I'm so sorry Ciel!" Finny cried, "I'm so horrible at controlling my strength!"

"Sorry? You destroyed my whole bag!" Ciel shouted angrily.

"I'm s-sorry…" Finny's emerald eyes began to tear up, and he started to cry, "I-I will pay you back!"

Ciel looked at the crying boy, "I'm sorry for yelling, it's okay, you don't have to pay for it."

"Th-thank you Ciel!" Finny hugged Ciel tightly, a little _too _tightly.

"T-to tight…Finny…"Ciel tried to breath, "I-I'm going…to….fall!" Ciel fell back on his bed, bringing Finny with him.

Ciel's eye widened as he realized that he was pinned down by Finny against his bed, he blushed. _Wow, this is embarrassing!_ He twitched as he heard someone knock on the door.

"Oh my, what a scene we have here." Ciel looked up, "Please refrain yourselves for now, dinner is ready."

"It's not what it looks like!" Ciel shouted as he saw the figure start to leave the room, "Mr. Michaelis!"

_Hello everyone! Misaki here! I am so sorry about how long this chapter took to update, my computer's hard drive crashed, so I lost EVERYTHING D:! I've been getting lots of new fans and I'm glad to see so many people who love my story! I'm keeping it up and updates will come soon! Thanks again and please review :3~_


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner's Bad Luck

_It's too late, he already left! _Ciel sighed and looked up to see the blonde's face turn red and his eyes widened. _Oh so now he realizes! _

"Oh I'm sorry Ciel!" Finny jumped off of him, "In front of Mr. Michaelis too! That must have been so embarrassing…"

"It's okay, mistakes happen." Ciel got up and muttered, "But it just had to be him."

Finny turned his head and smiled, "Hey Ciel, can I tell you something? Promise to never tell anyone!"

_Why would you tell me then? Bet it's nothing important, probably something stupid. _"Sure. What is it?"

"You know Vice Principal Angela? Principal Ash's twin sister?" Finny's eyes wandered, "I think she's beautiful, I think I've completely fallen for her…"

_WHAT? _Ciel's mouth gaped as he fell back on his bed in surprise, "Are you serious? But she's a teacher!"

"I know but…" Finny put his hand to his heart, "Whenever I see those lavender eyes of hers, my heart pounds so fast, and I can feel my face heating up."

_I've had that feeling before…but who was it for? _"Finny, why are you telling me?"

"Well, you have fallen for Mr. Michaelis, right?" Finny twirled a piece of his hair with his finger, "I thought you were the only one who would understand."

"What made you think that!" Ciel jumped up and flailed his arms.

"In language arts you were blushing the whole time!" Finny pinched his cheek, "And your eyes were stuck to him like glue! Don't forget that you read you're book _backwards_. You've completely over the heels for him, just like I am with Ms. Angela!"

Ciel slapped Finny's hand away, _could he be right? Have I really fallen for Mr. Michaelis?_ "You know Finny, let's go to dinner now."

"So you admit I'm right?" Finny grinned and grabbed Ciel's hand, "Dinner we go!"

"Hey wait!" _I don't want Mr. Michaelis to get the wrong idea! _Ciel felt himself get dragged towards the Dining Hall.

The two boys reached the huge doors of the Dining Hall, where all the other students were waiting to get in.

"I heard that the teachers can eat with the student's!" Finny winked at him, "So here's your chance!"

"Thanks Finny, I think you _may _be right." Ciel let go of Finny's hand, "I'll take it from here."

"Good luck Ciel!" Finny leaned down and kissed Ciel on the cheek.

Ciel's face turned a bright red, "Hey! What was that for!"

"A good luck kiss!" Finny waved as the doors of the Dining Hall opened.

"Welcome everyone!" Principal Ash announced as he pulled the doors open, "Get in your lines! Girls left, boys right!"

The boys and girl shuffled into their lines to get dinner. Ciel saw that the teachers were already sitting and had started their lunch. All of them seemed to be assigned a different table, _where is Mr. Michaelis? _He looked all around, _finally spotted!_ The language arts teacher was sitting in the corner of the hall, at a table set for only 2. _I need to get that seat! _

Ciel finally reached to the front of the line, where the cook was serving the food. _He's tanned skinned too, like Soma. Maybe their related?_

"Hello little child!" the man smiled and handed him a curry bun, "My name is Agni, and I am the cook for this school, I hope you had a good first day!"

"I'm Ciel." Ciel's stomach rumbled as he looked at his food, "Are you related to a boy named Soma by any chance?"

"Oh, Ciel? Prince Soma has taken quite a liking to you!" Agni laughed, "No, I am not the prince's relative, but I am his right-hand man, like a butler."

"He's a prince?" Ciel wasn't shocked, _that's why his behavior is strange, "_Make's sense, well I will see you tomorrow Mr. Agni." He waved and looked towards Mr. Michaelis' table. _It's still empty! _

Ciel grabbed his tray tightly and ran towards the table, _nothing can stop me now! _

"Ciel~! There you are!" Ciel gasped as he heard that horrible voice that he despised, "Alois has been looking for you _everywhere, _and now you're playing tag? Well I'm going to catch you!"

_Oh no!_ Ciel ran faster and faster, gasping for breath. _All I want to do is talk to him! He's so close, I'm almost there!_

"Caught you!" Alois grabbed Ciel's waist and pulled him down towards the floor. Ciel's breath ran out, and his asthma took over. As he fell to the ground, his vision began to blur and his body felt numb. He looked up and saw the figure he wanted to be with.

"Mr. Michaelis…." Ciel fell to the ground as his vision went black.


	10. Chapter 10: A Good Night's Kiss

Ciel slowly opened his eyes, _gosh my head feels so dizzy. _He looked around, _where am I? This must be the school infirmary. _

"Ciel, you have finally woken up!" he turned to see a familiar face.

"Auntie Ann!" Ciel managed to say, "You are the nurse to this school?"

"Ohohoho! I can't just leave my poor nephew all alone in high school!" his aunt smiled mischievously, "Someone needs to keep an eye on you! I mean, look at your state right now! If it weren't for Mr. Michaelis, it would have been pretty bad."

"Mr. Michaelis?" Ciel rocked towards the other side of his bed, to see Mr. Michaelis, looking at him with gentle eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing Nurse Red, I will do anything to protect this child." Mr. Michaelis took his hand and stroked Ciel's face.

"Woah! Don't get to serious there Sebastian!" the nurse laughed, "Though it would be nice to have another eye watching this boy, he's so unpredictable you know?"

"Indeed. Though I guess everyone's actions are unpredictable." Sebastian whispered to himself, "Even love."

Nurse Red yawned, "Well, I'm going to take some rest now. You can stay here for longer Sebastian, if you want that is. Ciel will probably be ready for school again tomorrow."

"That's good to hear." Sebastian said calmly, "I'll stay here for a bit, good night Nurse Red."

"Good night!" Ciel's aunt waved and shut the door, leaving the teacher and his student alone.

"Th-thanks for helping me, Mr. Michaelis." Ciel stuttered as he felt the teacher's warm hand brushing against his cheek.

"It was no problem." Sebastian said softly, "Oh and please, just call me Sebastian."

Ciel nodded, "Sebastian, when you said you had an interest in me-"

"Why were you running towards me during lunch, Ciel?" Sebastian looked at him, "Why were you so determined to sit with me?"

"I, um…" Ciel's cheeks turned a bit pink, "I don't know!"

"You don't know?" Sebastian frowned, "Well then I can't tell you what my interest in you is!"

"That's not fair!" Ciel pouted, _why do I have to answer first?_

"Oh, but it is." Sebastian took Ciel's hand and held it, "Now answer me Ciel, why were you so desperate to see me?"

"It's because…" Ciel breathed in, knowing that he had to confess no matter what. He whispered, "I-I have fallen for you."

"What?" Sebastian leaned down towards Ciel, "I couldn't hear you."

"I have fallen for you Sebastian!" Ciel shouted in his ear, "I'm in love with you, stupid!"

Ciel, embarrassed pushed Sebastian's face away and rolled towards the opposite side of the bed, covering his face with his blanket.

"Oh, why are you so embarrassed?" Sebastian asked as he got up and sat on the bed next to Ciel, "Cause the truth is, I have also fallen for you, Ciel."

Ciel peeked out of his blanket; _did he just say that he also loves me? _"Are you serious?"

"Why of course!" Sebastian sighed, "I've shown you many signs, haven't I? The first time I saw you, you were so beautiful Ciel. Your pale skin, large blue eyes, and silky gray hair, my heart wanted you then and there! But, I knew I had to take some time, since our love is forbidden."

"Oh yes, that's right, forbidden." Ciel removed the blanket from his head, and stared deep into Sebastian's eyes.

"But that is what makes it so intriguing, am I right?" Sebastian laughed quietly and looked at Ciel, who looked tired and exhausted.

"Intriguing, yes, I suppose so." Ciel found it hard to keep his eyes open.

"Oh, that medicine that Nurse Red gave you must be kicking in." Sebastian took Ciel, and placed him properly on the bed, "It's time you get to slee-"

Sebastian looked at the small boy, who was already deep asleep. He pulled the blanket over Ciel's body. The teacher couldn't help but notice how cute his student looked while he was asleep. He leaned over the boy's body, and pressed his lips against Ciel's sleeping ones. He pulled back and smiled.

"Good night, Ciel."


	11. Chapter 11: The Opposite Lovers

(This scene takes place after Ciel was brought to the infirmary. All the teachers (except for Sebastian, cause we all already know what he's doing ;D) are in the teacher's lounge. I wanted to show the other two pairings I promised, WillXGrell and EricXAlan. Please enjoy and review~! –_Your Beloved Misaki_)

"Man, that sushi really sparked up my mood!" Eric laughed as the rest of the teachers were finishing their dinners.

"How can you eat sushi?" Ronald slurped up the last of his ramen, "Raw fish? It's disgusting!"

"Don't talk to Eric like that Ronald!" Alan looked angrily at the social studies teacher, who looked a bit shock.

"Protecting your boyfriend Alan?" Ronald smirked as Alan's face turned red.

"Shut it, Ronald." Eric spoke up, "We get that you don't understand our relationship, since you're such a lady's man. But at least we aren't _single._"

Ronald took his ramen cup, which had leftover water, and splashed Eric with it. "Shut up!"

"Ronald!" Alan stood up from his seat, "I'm going to kill you someday!"

The two pissed off teachers decided to have a glaring contest.

"Oh! Another glaring test! Let's see if they break their record from last time~!" Grell set down his red velvet cake and took out his cherry red Blackberry and started the timer.

Eric and Will looked at each other with the "don't-we-have-such-an-interesting-group-of-teachers" look.

"You guys are acting like the high schoolers, get your act together!" Will slammed his coffee mug against the table, showing how unhappy he was.

"Oh Will is acting so cold! Isn't he so cool?~" Grell squealed as he hugged Will from behind.

"I don't care how much you compliment me, I hate you." Will took his fist and slammed it against Grell's face.

"No! Nwot da fwace!" Grell complained as Will pulled his fist back and began to drink his coffee once again.

"Am I the only normal one?"" Eric sighed as he watched the other four teachers fighting with each other.

"I would like to be considered normal too, Eric." Eric gasped and turned to see Mr. Michaelis.

"Aw, back from seeing Ciel?" Eric leaned back in his chair, "Poor kid, it's a good thing you were there to save him. Now that I think about it, he's pretty cute…"

Sebastian grabbed Eric's seat and pulled Eric and the chair to the ground, "Don't you dare call him cute ever again! He's mine, and you already have Alan!"

"I was just kidding man, just kidding!" Eric laughed on the floor, "I'm guessing both of you confessed to each other?"

"You're smarter than I thought." Sebastian grinned, "I thought gym teachers lacked common sense. Especially you, who wears a tux instead of a normal tracksuit."

"Eric, why do you have so many things _wrong _with you?" Alan finally gave up glaring at Ronald and looked at his lover, "I have to keep defending you, that's tiring you know!"

"Ah! New record~ 5 minutes!" Grell stopped the timer.

"You don't have to defend me, but you love me so much that it's become a daily thing!" Eric kissed Alan's cheek.

"_Eric_!" Alan blushed madly, "Not in front of others!"

"Well, I'm going to go to the female dorms and flirt with some of the girls." Ronald got up and walked out the door, "Good bye homos!"

"I'm not a homo, because I'm a lady!" Grell yelled as Ronald disappeared down the halls.

"_Anyways_, I'm going to go keep an eye on Ronald to make sure he doesn't end up getting fired because of sexual harassment charges." Sebastian laughed, "I'll leave you two couples alone now."

"Wait a second, how did you know about Grell and I?" Will angrily asked as his coffee mug shattered in his hands.

"It's really obvious, Grell gives off signs like crazy." Sebastian opened the door and began to go down the halls, "When he stopped flirting with me, I realized something strange was going on. Plus I can hear you both from my room, since we are neighbors."

"Grell and Will are _dating?_" Alan gasped, "It's the world's most unlikely pairing!"

"Listen here, my love." Eric explained, "There so opposite that they are perfect for each other!

Alan nodded, "I see, I see. You're so smart Eric!"

"Now I'm going to make the smart move and leave these two alone!" Eric picked up Alan bridal-style, "Come my little uke! To my room we go!"

"_Ericccccc!"_ Alan shouted as Eric ran down the halls towards the teacher's dorms.

"Oh look Will! We're finally _alone_~" Grell sat down in Will's lap and set his phone down on the table.

"Out of all the people in the world, I fell for you." Will sighed and combed his fingers through Grell's silky red hair.

"Like Eric said, it's because we're complete opposites." Grell leaned close to Will and lifted up his chin to see his lover's face.

"Yes, I guess so." Will leaned down and the two teachers shared a sweet kiss.


	12. Chapter 12: The Creepy Janitor

Ciel's eye's filled with light as he heard a voice banging through his ears.

"Students! Good morning, it's time to wake up!" Principal Ash's voice blared through the speakers.

"Hear that, Ciel?" Nurse Red shook Ciel slightly, making sure he was awake, "It's time to get up now, school is starting."

"Auntie An, I need my stuff though." Ciel said, sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's okay," Ciel got up to see Mr. Michaelis, "I went into your dorm and found your clothes and supplies."

"Thank you Se-" Ciel stopped and repeated, "Thank you _Mr. Michaelis._"

Sebastian smiled, "You're so very welcome, now get dressed and head to the Dining Hall!" he set the clothes down on the bed, "I'll leave you a seat next to me!"

Ciel blushed a bit and nodded, grabbing his clothes and getting up from the bed. He closed the curtain and changed quickly into his school clothes. _Faster, faster, I'm going to get late if I don't hurry! _He finished buttoning his shirt, grabbed his stuff and ran out the door.

"Bye Auntie An!" Ciel shouted as he ran down the halls.

"Don't run so hard!" the nurse yelled at him, "You don't want to have another asthma attack, do you?"

Ciel heard his aunt and began slowing down as he saw some of his classmates making their way to the Dining Hall.

"Hey guys look, it's Ciel!" Soma turned around and shouted, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Lizzy asked and she walked up to the boy, "You looked _terribly _sick yesterday! It caused me _so _much pain!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Ciel cried,"Please don't worry about me! I shall make sure to take care of myself in the future!"

"Hey, hey, you guys." A tall spiky blonde hair kid said, "Don't put too much stress on him, it's Alois' fault he got sent to the nurse!"

"Hey Baldroy!" Alois stuck his tongue out, "I didn't know he has _asthma_!"

"As long as he's all right, it's fine!" Soma quickly said as he patted Ciel on the back, "And I'm hungry, so let's eat some breakfast!"

The five went inside the Dining Hall and smiled. The whole place smelled like fresh baked goods and maple syrup.

"Amazing!" Lizzy squeaked as she grabbed a plate and quickly got in line, "Pancakes, biscuits, and cinnamon rolls! "

Ciel's stomach rumbled, _the food sure looks good, and Auntie An told me I should be eating more. _He grabbed a plate and covered his plate with a tiny bit of everything. He looked around to see where Sebastian was sitting. _There he is, and there's a seat right next to him! _

He looked left to right, _good, Alois is nowhere to be found! _He slowly stepped towards Sebastian's table, looking at him intently as Sebastian gracefully sipped his tea. _I'm almost there, finally something good happens to me! _

"Ciellllllll!" Lizzy's voice grabbed him, and he spun around, and felt his skin burn. Quickly he realized that Lizzy's tea had spilled all over him and the floor, as well as her pancakes and cinnamon roll.

"Really?" Ciel groaned, looking as his crisp clean shirt was now ruined. _I swear, good things NEVER happen to good people! Though, I don't know if I could be considered a "good" person. _

"Gah! I'm soooooo sorry, Ciel!" Lizzy went on her knees and started wailing, "Let me clean it up!"

"No, it's _fine._" Ciel sighed, glancing over at Sebastian, "I think I'll go get the janitor," he said, speaking half to Lizzy and half to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded, and pointed towards the door behind him, _it's that way_, he was saying. I pick up my tray and set it on the nearest table, and made my way through the door.

"Let's see here, the janitor's room was near the theater…" Ciel saw the theater and searched around, "Oh here it is!"

Ciel saw a large black door covered by large dark purple drapes. In the middle of the door, in huge capital letters was "JANITOR." Looking at the bottom of the door, Ciel saw fog seeping through. _Wow, watch the janitor be a crazy man. _Ciel gulped, reached towards the skull-shaped knob, and turned.

"Fufufufufu~" A thunderous laugh roared through the hall as a dark figure creaked out of the shadows, "What may the _Undertaker _do for you today?"


	13. Chapter 13: Naked Men and Spider Webs

Ciel stumbled backwards, "U-um….someone spilled there food in the Dining Hall!"

"_Oh my_….and I just cleaned it up so nicely too!" The figure sighed and made its way through the fog.

Ciel stared in shock as the janitor's appearance was finally revealed. He had long shaggy gray hair which covered his eyes. A large scar ran through one of his eyes on his pale white face. He was wearing a long black jacket with thigh-length black boots. His long black nails wrapped around his janitor's cart handle. _WHAT KIND OF JANITOR IS THIS?_

"You look intrigued by my appearance, _little boy._" The man chuckled, "You aren't the first one, that's for sure."

"No…it's not that…" Ciel nervously said, "Do you have some cleaning tools?"

Ciel jumped back as he heard a large "_bark!" _from the janitor's cart. He slowly stepped and peaked inside the cart. There he found a man with long white hair and sharp teeth. _Wait a second…_Ciel quickly covered his eyes. _THIS GUY IS NAKED!_

"Oh, looks like you have found my _friend _here!" Undertaker smirked, "_Pluto, _please show the _little boy _the cleaning tools."

_This school is strange, especially the staff! _Ciel did NOT want to go inside that janitor's office, who knew what kind of stuff he had there! Not only that, a NAKED guy was showing him where the supplies were! _I don't know if I can handle this all in one day!_

Pluto nodded and jumped out of the cart, and Ciel blushed deeply as he stared at the naked man. _Please, please, put some pants on at least! _Pluto grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him towards the fog.

"Wait, please, I can't see…" Ciel squinted his eyes as the fog blurred his vision, "Where are you taking me?"

Ciel tightened his grip on Pluto's hand; _I'm going to get lost in here otherwise. _The janitor's assistant pulled him back and forth, and then finally stopped. He barked loudly, and growled.

"What is it Pluto? I-is something wrong?" Ciel heard Pluto growl louder.

The man pulled Ciel towards him and held him close to his bare chest. Ciel couldn't help but blush.

"Pluto….don't you think this is a bit much?" CIel tried, but could not release himself from the man's tight grip.

Pluto pointed and barked at something in the fog. _What is he trying to tell me? _Ciel stepped towards the place where Pluto was pointing and gasped. _There's someone there! _Ciel hugged Pluto tightly, _I'm scared, who could it be? _

Pluto looked down at the scared child and patted his head gently. He bent down to see the boy's face and put a finger to his mouth, _stay quiet, I'm going to check it out. _He watched the boy nod and loosen his grip, allowing him to go. _Whatever it is, I must make sure this kid doesn't get hurt. _

Ciel watched as Pluto ran into the fog, barking loudly. _Please, don't get hurt, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me! _But soon, the barks began to quiet down, and Ciel heard a whimper.

"Barking so madly to lead out your opponent, how pathetic." A low voice came from the fog.

Ciel turned to see Pluto, whose body was severely beat up, and was whimpering sadly at Ciel.

"Pluto! Who are you, what have you done with him?" Ciel shouted as he held Pluto's hurting hand.

"I gave the bad dog a nice beating, that's all." The voice had a hint of sarcasm, "It doesn't matter who I am either, all I must do is carry out my duty."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ciel yelled as he looked at Pluto's beat up face sadly.

"You are to become mine, _Ciel Phantomhive._" Ciel heard an evil laugh.

"What do you want with me? I'll never let you have me!" Ciel grabbed Pluto's limp body; _I need to get away now!_

"It's too late for escape now _Ciel_." Ciel heard as he stepped backwards and felt something on his leg.

_What is this, a bug? _Ciel bent down as he saw that a large intricate spider web was stuck against his leg. A large spider was crawling on his shoe. Ciel shook his leg, _get off, please get off! _ But the spider became agitated, and Ciel felt a piercing pain in his leg. _Dammit, I've been bit!_ Ciel fell to the floor, _I can feel the poison start to flow through my body, this is bad! _ Ciel pulled himself across the ground, _I need…to get out of here!_

"Still trying to escape, Ciel?" Ciel looked up to see a pair of piercing yellow eyes, "It's too late now, you are trapped in a spider's web."

_Who…are….you…? And what are you going to do to me? Someone….please….help._


	14. Chapter 14: A Missing Lover

Sebastian Michaelis was unhappy. His fork tapped against his plate at a fast pace. _He's taking too long, should I see if something is up? Maybe he's lost, I hope Undertaker didn't scare him to death. But Ciel is not one to be scared so easily. _

"That's it!" Sebastian got up and left the breakfast hall, "I can't take it anymore! Where is he?"

He ran down the halls towards the janitor's office, where he saw a horrifying sight.

"What in the world happened?" Sebastian looked down to see the Undertaker caressing a severely injured Pluto in his arms.

"Looks like the poor dog got a beating," the Undertaker, "The young boy with him was taken away as well….what a turn of events I say!" The janitor cackled.

"The young boy…you don't mean a student with grey hair and blue eyes?" Sebastian felt his voice start to shake.

"Why yes! That's an _exact _description of him, he needed some cleaning tools. So he went into the closet but never came out!" The janitor smirked, "I'm surprised! I never knew someone like you would care for someone, especially a student."

"He's not just a student!" Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, "So he disappeared in the closet right?"

"_Woof!_" Pluto barked in agreement.

"That means I'm going in!" Sebastian stomped inside the foggy closet, "Ciel! Ciel, can you hear me?"

Sebastian's eyes turned into pools of red and pink, anger began to pulse through him as he bent down to find Ciel's eyepatch lying on the ground. Next to the eyepatch, laid a huge crawling spider.

"So it was him." Sebastian lifted his foot and slammed it on the spider, "I knew this was going to happen soon."

He removed his glasses, and pulled his tie loose. He tightened his grip on the eyepatch.

"Pluto! I want you to track down this smell!" He shouted as he tossed the eyepatch towards the janitor's assistant.

Pluto grabbed the eyepatch in his mouth, dropped it, and sniffed it thoroughly. His eyes widened as he barked.

"Hehehe, the dog's found the scent it seems!" Undertaker poked Pluto's nose, "Lead the way, my little pet~"

Pluto pointed towards the door which leaded outside of the building. The janitor and teacher followed the dog as he ran outside and towards the large forest behind the school.

_I hope Ciel's alright, _Sebastian bit his lip_. _

Pluto suddenly stopped, and sat on the forest ground.

"Good , good Pluto…" Undertaker kissed the dog, "You're getting a big treat when we get back, okay?"

"_Aroof!_" Pluto replied happily, licking his owner's cheek as he was handed a dog biscuit.

"Um, Pluto, where is he?" Sebastian looked around, confused.

Pluto lifted his head towards the sky, and pouted.

Sebastian looked up, "Ciel…what has he done to you Ciel?"

Sebastian saw Ciel, hanging from spider webs on the trees. _He's knocked out, he can't hear me! _

"I knew you would be coming soon…._Michaelis_." a dark, recognizable voice ran through Sebastian's ears, "But it's too late now, he's under my spell."

"What have you done to him?" Sebastian growled as his emotions took over his body, "IF YOU HURT HIM ANYMORE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"My, my, calm down…" Sebastian heard the voice chuckle, "I'm just going to show him _my _type of love…"

"You can't touch him! He's mine!" Sebastian ran towards the voice, his hands clutched into fists, "Let go of him, Claude!"

(_Hi hi! I'm SO SO sorry about how long this chapter took! I was SOOOO busy T^T There's state test coming up so I have to study D: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and are excited to see the next! Please review~!- Your VERY Sorry and Busy Misaki)_


	15. Chapter 15: Teasing and Pissing

Sebastian hurled himself at the man he despised for years; _this bastard has been taking everything I hold close to me away, but this is the last straw!_

"Why you haven't changed at all, Michaelis." Claude scoffed as he moved to the side, avoiding Sebastian's punch, "I guess teaching has made you go soft!"

Sebastian growled as Claude appeared in front of him, unharmed. His black hair was flipped upwards, which Sebastian found dorky, and his sharp yellow eyes glowed against the reflection of his glasses.

"If you plan on taking Ciel away from me…" Sebastian loosened his tie, "It's never going to happen, because _I'm _the one who has the looks."

"Why you..!" Claude removed his glasses and his hands revealed that he was carrying golden forks and knives. He jumped towards Sebastian," I'm going to prove that _I'm _the better one by killing you in front of the one you love!"

Sebastian stared at the man's weapons and smirked, "See right there Faustus, what dull weapons you have, there simply copies of _mine, _the _original_!" Sebastian pulled from his sleeves shiny silver forks and knives, sharpened by Sebastian himself. He blocked Claude's hit with ease and continued to tease him, "With those looks and attitude, the only one who will ever love you is that disgusting brat, _Alois Trancy._"

Claude jumped back and wiped the sweat off his brow, "How do you know about our relationship, Michaelis?" the man sneered with disgust.

"Your smell reeks all over the boy, it's obvious you two were behind this whole scheme." Sebastian leaped, aiming his knives right at Claude, "Undertaker, now!"

Claude was ready to block the attack as he turned around to see the Undertaker, scythe in hand, plummeting straight towards him.

"My, my, what a _pleasant _time we had with you today." The Undertaker giggled, "Though it seems that play time is over, and the toys need to be destroyed!"

Claude tried to escape, but it was too late. The scythe had plunged deep within his body, and his crimson blood covered the janitor's smiling face. He fell to the ground, his legs now paralyzed. He coughed out large amounts of blood, and felt himself becoming cold and light-headed.

"I know this shot won't kill him, but it'll wound him up to keep him away for a while." Sebastian sighed as he jumped up the trees, towards Ciel.

Pluto glared at the dying man, thinking of some way to get revenge for his beating. Then, with a small bark, he went up to the man, lifted up his leg, and took a nice long piss. That's right; the dog _peed_ on Claude's face. Sebastian stared down and couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"It's time to go home, _my love._" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's sleeping face. Brushing and tearing the spider webs, Sebastian freed his lover from the spider's web, and the three staff members headed back towards the school.

_I loved writing this chapter, I hope that was enough action for you guys TwT if not, there is definitely more to come! Now the Ciel's been released, will Sebastian have to take new precautions to protect his lover? What will happen to Spider-Man and Bootyshort boy :U? Wait for me to write the next chapter to find out! Btw, states test are DONE and I'm HAPPY :3 Please enjoy and review~!- Your Happy and Dear Misaki _


	16. Chapter 16: Changing Feelings

Sebastian watched Vice Principal Angela peek over from her desk, "Ash is ready to see you Sebastian."

"Thanks Angela." Sebastian approached the principal's office and opened the door to find the Principal sitting in a large white chair.

"I heard everything from Undertaker, Sebastian." he brushed his wavy hair behind his ear, "Our student's safety is our number one priority, so I would like to thank you for keeping the Phantomhive safe."

"I see, you welcome then." Sebastian sighed in relief, _Undertaker didn't tell him about our relationship, that's good._

"_But_, keeping all your attention to a single child is a bit strange isn't it, _Sebastian_?" Ash watched Sebastian's eyebrows twitch slightly, "I mean, let Phantomhive be a little more open to more people, hm?"

"I think the boy isn't a fan of most of the people in this school, Ash." Sebastian grinded his teeth, _so he does know?_

"Oh it is _so _much fun to tease you!" Ash laughed and patted the teacher on the shoulder, "But do you know that your relationship may lead the boy to danger? What if the same thing occurs and you're not there to save the day?"

"I _will _always be there, so there's no need for you to interfere Ash." Sebastian slammed his hand against the wall, "Now if you excuse me, I have papers to grade."

"Alright then, you may go Sebastian, though I warned you." Ash's lavender eyes turned serious, "Keep the boy safe, anyone could take him away, even the people you trust the most."

"I don't trust anyone, Ash, and you should know that." Sebastian smirked and removed himself from the room.

"U-um," Ash turned to see a small blonde boy hiding behind the opened door.

"Ah, Finnian, is that you?" Ash got up and opened the door, looking down at the little boy kindly.

"Yes, um, is Vice Principal Angela here?" Finny blushed and shifted his feet a bit.

"I'm sorry, but she left early today." Ash looked at the boy's face, _wow, he's really cute when he blushes!_

"Oh, um, then I guess I'll be going." He turned, and starting to leave the office.

"Finnian, why do you always come every day to visit Ms. Angela?" Ash stepped in front of Finny, closing the door behind him, "Do you have a certain interest in her?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Finny shouted back at him, "She's just really nice, and I help her after school, that's all!"

"You know Finnian, that I have access to all the school's cameras, including ones in the student dorms." The principal winked, "But that's a secret!"

"You don't mean…you heard my conversation with Ciel!" Finny gasped.

"A cute innocent boy like you shouldn't fall for the evil sister of mine." Ash's arms embraced the boy into a hug, "She may seem sweet outside, but women themselves are very cruel to delicate hearts like yours."

Finny's eyes glittered as tears began to form, "Sh-she's not evil! She's beautiful, and I love her!"

"She won't accept someone like you, Finny." Ash muttered to himself, "_She's a bit of a masochist I must say."_

"Then what am I supposed to do Principal Ash?" the blonde's emerald eyes began to pour out tears of heartbreak, "Am I just supposed to throw away all these feelings?"

"Look at me, Finny." Ash took his hand and wiped away Finny's tears, "Angela is my twin, so we are practically the same."

"A-ash…" Finny breathed out as the principal tilted his chin and leaned his lips towards his, "You don't mean?"

"Yes Finny, give these feelings to me." Ash wrapped hands around the student's waist, "Replace Angela with me."

_Hohoho~! Another surprise pairing, AshXFinny, like? Don't like? I thought it was interesting, since Finny liked Angela (a bitch I must say myself) why not replace his love for a stronger, hotter man like Ash? I made Ash sound like a perv though, but it's what I imagined. Ash the Perverted Principal who has a thing for small shota boys like Finny =w= Anyways, next chapter will be more CielXSebastian, cause that's like my favorite pairing :U Better get started right away! Please Review~!- Your Perverted-Minded Misaki :3_


	17. Chapter 17: Love in the Nurse's Office

Sebastian left the principal's office, and flipped the sign on the front door from "Open" to "Closed." _I might as well leave them alone, from the sounds there making, there having some fun. _

"Damn, if only Ciel and I could have some time alone." Sebastian sighed, "But someone gets in the way or he gets hurt."

Sebastian made his way through the empty hallways, his steps causing a loud echoing sound. He stopped at the nurse's office, which he found to be empty, except for his lover laying quietly on the bed.

_His skin is so pale, it's glowing. His blue eyes are sparkling, like sapphires. His hair is brushing against his face, like strands of gray silk. He's so beautiful. _Sebastian crept his way inside, and sat beside the boy on the bed.

"It's funny how we can only talk like this, huh Sebastian?" Ciel slowly lifted his paining arm towards Sebastian and grabbed a small bit of his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry you're like this now…." He looked sadly at Ciel's slightly bruised face, "It's my entire fault, I should have been more careful to let you be alone like that!"

"Shut up and stop blaming yourself!" Ciel shouted, "It was my fault to go in there alone, I should have known better."

"Quiet down, someone will hear us!" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, "I'm sorry, I was just so scared that I was going to lose you."

Ciel blushed as he felt Sebastian's warm breath against his ear, "I just don't want to be a burden to you…"

"You're not a burden because I love you." Sebastian leaned down and gently kissed the boy's forehead.

"S-stop it!" Ciel, in utter embarrassment, covered his red face with his hands.

"You're so adorable Ciel.." Sebastian smiled teasingly as he moved Ciel's hands away from his face.

"S-sebastian…" Ciel's eyes began to tear, "I was so scared, I thought I was never going to see you again."

"It's alright Ciel, you're here and safe. That's all that matters." Sebastian wiped the tears from his lover's eyes and hugged him tightly.

Ciel paused, feeling the warmth of Sebastian's body against his. He slowly lifted his arms, and embraced him as well.

"Sebastian, promise me you'll be with me forever." Ciel said as he pulled himself back, and stared at the red pools of the teacher's eyes.

"Yes, my love." Sebastian sat the boy on his lap, tilted his chin up, and kissed him passionately.

Ciel felt lost in the kiss, his head became fuzzy, and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. He wrapped his hands around Sebastian's neck, deepening the kiss.

"S-sebastian….please….stay with me the whole night!" Ciel breathed out as the black haired man continued to kiss him.

"I shall stay here till you fall asleep." Sebastian said as he cradled Ciel in his arms, "I know you're tired, so you should get some rest."

Ciel slowly nodded, and leaned against Sebastian's chest, "Sebastian, I love you."

"Good night, Ciel." The teacher smiled as his student drifted to sleep.

_This scene is one of my favorites so far…FINALLY I wrote a REAL romance scene between the two. Though all the romance scenes happen in the nurse's office, after all my reading of yaoi manga, it's quite a regularly used place for scenes like this . Anyways, I hope this has quenched your thirst for CielXSebastian shonen-ai cuteness w I'm thinking I might make this rated M soon, or add a separate story….I don't know, what do you guys think :3? Misaki is tired now, so I'm going to crash in bed, hoping for my yaoi dreams - w – Review please!-Your Tired and Reading-to-much-yaoi-manga Misaki _


	18. Chapter 18: Confessions and Doubts

"Ciel…open your eyes!" Ciel heard the words ring in his head, _who's voice is this…who's calling to me? Is it him?_

"S-sebastian…is that you?" the gray-haired boy softly asked, raising his arm, trying to find his love's presence. But all he heard was a small chuckle.

"Silly Ciel, you're in your dorm room!" Ciel snapped his eyes open, to see a familiar face.

"Oh Finny, it's just you…."

"_Just _me?! You should be lucky, you were going to be late! The breakfast bell rings in 5 minutes!" The blonde pouted and went to Ciel's closet, "Now get ready, dropped you off here last night and left some clothes for you."

"Oh…" Ciel gasped and blushed, _last night really happened…I must have fell asleep and he brought me here this morning. _Finny tossed him his school uniform, which were clean and ironed. _Did he do this for me? It even has a lingering scent of him._

"Sooooo….what happened last night Ciel?" Finny smirked as he saw Ciel's face turn a bright pink, "If you tell me, I'll tell you what happened to me."

"Wait…you don't mean…." Ciel's eyes widened, "Ms. Angela actually accepted your feelings?!"

"Well…no…I was going to confess but…" Finny felt blood rush to his cheeks as he shifted shyly, "But then I bumped into Principal Ash…and…"

Ciel felt like he was going to fall out of his bed, "So…how far did you guys go?"

Finny just stood there silently, his eyes shifting across the room, and he slightly bit on his lips, "I- I'm going to need some help with walking today…that's all I'm going to say."

Ciel looked away, trying to hide his red face, "I'll help you…just wait here while I get ready." He couldn't believe it, _wait…does this mean that Sebastian and I will go that far as well? Doesn't it hurt….ugh! Just get ready, focus Ciel, and don't get distracted. You're stronger than that. Remember, Claude is still out to get you._

"Thanks Ciel, what about you?" Finny turned around as Ciel changed.

"We just kissed, that's all. I like things to go slow. Plus I was hurt, and Sebastian wouldn't dare try that on me when I was in that state." Ciel buttoned up his shirt and slid his pants on.

"Are you saying that going fast in a relationship is bad, are you saying that Principal Ash isn't a good person?!" Finny yelled and turned around.

"Calm down, but I want you to watch out Finny, he could just be some pedophile. He could be using you!" Ciel walked up to Finny and grabbed his shoulders, "I…don't want you getting hurt."

"O-okay…." Finny backed away and opened Ciel's dorm room to leave, "See you at breakfast."

Ciel smiled and waved goodbye as Finny left and closed the door, "What an idiot, he's going to just end up a hot mess afterwards!" Ciel laughed and leaned his back against the door, "But I guess I should worry about myself….does Sebastian really care for me?"

The breakfast bell blasted loudly through the halls, but all Ciel could hear was the sound of his heart beating in his chest.

_Hi hi, Misaki here! Now, I guess I should be writing a huge apology letter about how long it's been since I've updated. So I'll say it IM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY YOU GUYS! I'm back on track though, so I hope you liked this chapter. So what do you think? Is Mr. Principle just having an affair with a student, or is it love?! I wanted Ciel's true nature to show at the end, I love how fake he can be xD Here comes breakfast, will Ciel FINALLY be able to sit with his love? Find out next time! Love- Misaki 3_


	19. Chapter 19: Teasing in the Cafeteria

Ciel quickly stripped down and slipped into his school uniform. He dashed out the door and towards the breakfast hall, _damn I'm already late. _He walked inside, walking up to the chef.

"Oh Ciel, you are finally here!" Agni smiled and handed him a plate, all covered with Ciel's favorite food, "Mr. Sebastian told me you would be late, so he gave me a plate with food to give you. Does it fit your likings?"

"Yes, it's fine." Ciel replied, _how does he know what food I like? Did Auntie Ann tell him?_ "Do you know where Mr. Michaelis is at the moment?"

"I believe I am right here, Mr. Phantomhive." Ciel gasped and turned to find Sebastian looking down at him, "Are you alright now? I was incredibly worried about you."

"R-really? I'm doing fine now though." Ciel smiled, "Thanks for saving me some food."

"I got you excused from PE, you shouldn't be exercising. Your free to join me in my classroom, I don't have a first period." The Language Arts teacher smirked at the boys blushing face.

"Sure, why not?" Ciel looked down at his food, "Shall we sit and eat?"

"I've already eaten, but I can sit with you, if you like." Sebastian took Ciel's tray and led him to the nearest table and pulled up a chair for him.

Ciel sat down, "There's no need to do everything _Mr. Michaelis,_ I can take care of it myself." Ciel wanted to mess with his lover, _let's see how he reacts to that._

"Oh really? Does poor little weak Ciel think he's so strong?" Sebastian leaned down and nipped his ear, "There's no need to act like that, it's obvious you are just trying to mess with me.

Ciel felt the blood rush to his ears, "S-stupid I'm serious!"

"Oh _please _look he's acting so rebellious, it's so cute." Sebastian grinned as Ciel turned his head away and pouted.

"Should I feed you too?" Sebastian picked up a biscuit and pointed it towards Ciel.

Ciel turned back around to face Sebastian, his face completely red and whispered, "Sebastian we should NOT do this in public! What are you thinking!"

"Then why don't we go to my room, I can feed you in there." Sebastian winked and pressed the biscuit against Ciel's lips.

Ciel opened his mouth and bit into the biscuit, "Looks like someone has an appetite."

_Hi! Long time no see! IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AGAIN WHEN I SAID I WAS FINALLY GOING TO CONTINUE UPDATING. Misaki is a busy child and I try :c This is kind of a teaser for you guys hahaha, should I continue or end it soon though? DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE LIVE ACTION MOVIE?! Anyways, Please review-Misaki c:_


	20. Chapter 20: How can we stay together?

_Hi everyone!_

_I'm sorry to be saying this but this shall be the last chapter of this fanfiction.I have not been getting time and life is getting busy but I didn't want to leave it hanging for so long. I feel like this fandom is slowly dying out and my passion for it is as well. So, please enjoy! This is an epilogue type of thing where all the kids are ending high school and going on with their lives._

Ciel stared at the clock, _why can't you just stop? I don't want today to end, I want to keep being with him!  
><em>The whole class seemed to not stay still. Elizabeth was chewing the end of her pencil, Soma was tapping his fingers against the cold wood of his desk, all eyes were on the vast ticking of the clock.

At the front of the room stood the teacher, red eyes gazing at his students, "Now everyone, I know school is going to be over soon, but please pay attention at the very least!"

The students snapped out of their hypnotic state, but Ciel was looking at his the teacher the whole time. _It's been so long that I don't even remember what it was like before I met him, how will I survive without him?_

Ciel looked around the room at the other students; _these guys have been through a lot to, haven't they?_

Finnian, Ciel's roommate, had been through probably the most. One of the students caught him and Principal Ash "fooling around" in his office and the Principal was fired the next day. Poor Finny was devastated, until Baldroy confessed his feelings to him and the two started going out. _Funny thing is that Baldroy was the one who saw the Principal and Finny in the first place._

As for Soma, Ciel figured out that Soma was in love with the chef, Agni. Not only did Agni make the best curry, but he cared a lot of Soma. _I'm not sure if Soma confessed yet, but I'm sure Agni feels the same way for him._

The girls in his class, Mey-rin was able to catch the heart of the lady's man, Mr. Knox. _Not sure how that happened, but I guess she acts differently around him. _Lizzy, the blonde cheery one, had confessed her feelings to Ciel a while ago. _ I rejected her kindly, but she still ended up crying in the bathroom for a couple hours. Sebastian better thank me for that._

Alois, who was suspended long ago, would constantly visit the school, pleading Ciel to come visit him. _He said "I'm sorry, can we be friends again?" Like we were even friends in the first place._

Ciel's thought process was disturbed as the bell rang and the student cheered as they shuffled out of the class quickly. Ciel just sat in his seat, waiting for everybody to leave.

"Well, Sebastian. I guess…this is it." Ciel sighed and got up from his desk and walked towards the teacher.

"What do you mean, Ciel? You aren't trying to say that you're breaking up with me, after all we've been through?" Sebastian raised his hand and petted the boy's soft hair.

"How can we still be together Sebastian?! I'm going off to college, how will we see each other?" Ciel felt tears come to his eyes, _I don't want to break up with you Sebastian, but I don't know how it'll work!_

"Well, I was going to ask you this a while ago, Ciel. But, why don't you move in with me?" Sebastian smirked.

"M-move in with you?!" Ciel blushed and looked up at his lover's face, "Do you really mean it Sebastian?"

"Of course Ciel, I love you, and I could never think of ever letting you go…" Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel passionately.

Ciel returned the kiss back and for once, he smiled, "I would love to move in with you, Sebastian!"

"I'm simply one hell of a lover, aren't I?"

_That's the finale folks! Thanks for all who have reviewed and kept me going-_

_xxMisaki_


End file.
